Especially in the case of pressure transducers used for pressure measurement in aggressive chemicals, the sealing between the pressure measuring cell and the media opening of the sensor housing proves to be difficult. Especially the usual elastic O-rings can not be used in all instances. Instead, flat seals, or gaskets, especially PTFE-seals, are used. It is true that, that PTFE does exhibit the desired chemical stability, but, on the other hand, it introduces mechanical problems, since PTFE does not have sufficient elasticity and even flows under pressure. Kathan et al. disclose in Laid Open German application DE 19628255 A1, a pressure measuring device, where an annular, flat seal of PTFE is axially clamped between the media-side face of the pressure measuring cell and an axial support surface of the sensor housing, with the axial support surface exhibiting resilient properties. This abutment, or clamping, is problematic, among other reasons, because a uniform compression of the flat seal is required. The smallest angular deviations of one of the components can lead to a failure of the seal.